dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars: Live!
Dancing with the Stars: Live! is a series of shows featuring professional dancers and celebrities from Dancing with the Stars. It officially started on 27 December 2014. The shows feature the dancers in a new production showcasing every type of dance style ranging from Tango to Foxtrot, Cha-Cha-Cha to Waltz, and everything in between. Audiences have the opportunity to experience live on stage in their hometown the excitement, glamour, and glitz they see in the ballroom every Monday night. 2020 Dancers are scheduled to include Witney Carson, Gleb Savchenko, Lindsay Arnold, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Jenna Johnson, Emma Slater, Sasha Farber, Alan Bersten, and Brandon Armstrong. Stops include Richmond, VA, 9 Jan; Atlantic City, NJ, 10 Jan; Uncasville, CT, 11-12 Jan; Rochester, NY, 14 Jan; Albany, NY, 15 Jan; Boston, MA, 16-17 Jan; Bethlehem, PA, 18 Jan; New Brunswick, NJ, 19 Jan; Lancaster, PA, 21-23 Jan; Washington, DC, 24 Jan; Verona, NY, 25 Jan; Philadelphia, PA, 26 Jan; New York, NY, 28 Jan; Pittsburgh, PA, 29 Jan, Niagara Falls, ON, 30 Jan; Windsor, ON, 1 Feb; Akron, OH, 4 Feb; Columbus, OH, 5 Feb; Indianapolis, IN, 6 Feb; Cincinnati, OH, 7 Feb; Rosemont, IL, 8 Feb; Appleton, WI, 9 Feb; Prior Lake, MN, 11 Feb; Ames, IA, 12 Feb; Peoria, IL, 13 Feb; St. Louis, MO, 14 Feb; Louisville, KY, 15 Feb; Nashville, TN, 16 Feb; Greenville, SC, 18 Feb; Durham, NC, 19 Feb; N. Charleston, SC, 20 Feb; Clearwater, FL, 21-22 Feb; Orlando, FL, 23 Feb; Hollywood, FL, 25 Feb; Jacksonville, FL, 26 Feb; Atlanta, GA, 27 Feb; Columbia, SC, 28 Feb; Charlotte, NC, 29 Feb; Knoxville, TN, 1 Mar; Huntsville, AL, 3 Mar; Birmingham, AL, 4 Mar, New Orleans, LA, 5 Mar; Shreveport, LA, 6 Mar; Sugar Land, TX, 7 Mar; Grand Prairie, TX, 8 Mar; Kansas City, MO, 10 Mar; Omaha, NE, 11 Mar; Davenport, IA, 12 Mar; Rockford, IL, 13 Mar; Milwaukee, WI, 14 Mar; Sioux City, IA, 15 Mar; Colorado Springs, CO, 17 Mar; Denver, CO, 18 Mar; Salt Lake City, UT, 19 Mar; Boise, ID, 20 Mar; Reno, NV, 21 Mar; Stockton, CA, 22 Mar; Riverside, CA, 24 Mar; Costa Mesa, CA, 25 Mar; San Diego, CA, 26 Mar; Phoenix, AZ, 27 Mar; Indio, CA, 28 Mar; Los Angeles, CA, 29 Mar; Bakersfield, CA, 31 Mar; Fresno, CA, 1 Apr; Redding, CA, 2 Apr; Oakland, CA, 3 Apr; Seattle, WA, 5 Apr; Spokane, WA, 6 Apr; and Portland, OR, 7 Apr. 2019 The "A Night to Remember" tour began in December 2018 and ran through February 2019. Dancers included Witney Carson, Emma Slater, Jenna Johnson, Alan Bersten, Gleb Savchenko, Artem Chigvintsev, Sasha Farber, Brandon Armstrong, Hayley Erbert, and Britt Stewart. Stops included Columbia, SC, 15 Dec; Augusta, GA, 16 Dec; Birmingham, AL 19 Dec; Chattanooga, TN, 20 Dec; Knoxville, TN, 21 Dec; Charleston, WV, 27 Dec; Raleigh, NC, 28 Dec; Spartanburg, SC, 29 Dec; North Charleston, SC, 30 Dec; Charlotte, NC, 31 Dec; Richmond, VA, 2 Jan; Pittsburgh, PA, 3 Jan; Verona, NY, 4 Jan; Windsor, ON, 5 Jan; Kitchener, ON, 6 Jan; Rochester, NY, 8 Jan; Oxon Hill, MD, 9 Jan; Baltimore, MD, 10 Jan; Uncasville, CT, 12-13 Jan; New York, NY, 15 Jan; Boston, MA, 17-18 Jan; Buffalo, NY, 27 Jan; Akron, OH, 29 Jan; Columbus, OH, 30 Jan; Cincinnati, OH, 31 Jan; Indianapolis, IN, 1 Feb; Rosemont, IL, 2 Feb; Milwaukee, WI, 4 Feb; Minneapolis, MN, 5 Feb; Grand Prairie, TX, 7 Feb; Sugar Land, TX 8 Feb; Memphis, TN, 9 Feb; Nashville, TN, 10 Feb; Atlanta, GA, 11 Feb; Hollywood, FL 13 Feb; Clearwater, FL, 14 Feb; Sarasota, FL, 15 Feb; Orlando, FL, 16 Feb; and Jacksonville, FL, 17 Feb. dwts live 2019.jpg 2018 The "Light Up the Night" tour DWTS Live Tour Cast S25 Week 4 1.jpg DWTS Live Tour Cast S25 Week 4 2.jpg DWTS Live S25 Week 6.jpg DWTS Live S25 Week 8 1.jpg DWTS Live S25 Week 8 2.jpg DWTS Live S25 Week 8 3.jpg dwts live 2018.jpg Summer 2017 The "Hot Summer Nights" tour ran from 16 June through 13 August. Dancers included Emma Slater, Sasha Farber, Sharna Burgess, Artem Chigvintsev, Lindsay Arnold, Hayley Erbert, Gleb Savchenko, Keoikantse Motsepe, Alan Bersten, and Britt Stewart. Stops included Atlantic City, NJ, 16-17 Jun; and Fresno, CA, 13 August. dwts live summer 2017.jpg dwts live summer 2017 corpus christi.jpg Winter 2017 The "We Came to Dance" tour ran from 16 December 2016 through 14 Feb 2017. Dancers included Lindsay Arnold, Artem Chigvintsev, Sharna Burgess, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Emma Slater, Hayley Erbert, Gleb Savchenko, Keoikantse Motsepe, Alan Bersten, and Jenna Johnson. Celebrities included Laurie Hernandez. Stops included Reno, NV, 16 Dec. dwts live winter 2017.jpg 2016 The "Dance All Night" tour ran from 15 December 2015 through 14 February 2016. Dancers included Lindsay Arnold, Sharna Burgess, Artem Chigvintsev, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Keo Motsepe, Peta Murgatroyd, Emma Slater, Alan Bersten, Brittany Cherry, and Jenna Johnson. Stops included Salt Lake City, UT, 15 Dec; Colorado Springs, CO, 16 Dec; Denver, CO, 17 Dec; Kansas City, MO, 18 Dec; Houston, TX, 20 Dec; Los Angeles, CA, 23 Dec; New Orleans, LA, 27 Dec; Nashville, TN, 28 Dec; Birmingham, AL, 29 Dec; Shreveport, LA, 30 Dec; Atlanta, GA, 31 Dec; Niagara Falls, NY, 2 Jan; Verona, NY, 3 Jan; White Plains, NY, 5 Jan; New York, NY, 6 Jan; Boston, MA, 7 Jan; Uncasville, CT, 8 Jan; Bethlehem, PA, 10 Jan; Baltimore, MD, 12 Jan; Red Bank, NJ, 13 Jan; Philadelphia, PA, 14 Jan; Rama, ON, 16 Jan; Columbus, OH, 17 Jan; Lancaster, PA, 19 Jan; Pittsburgh, PA, 20 Jan; Windsor, ON, 22 Jan; Merrillville, IN, 23 Jan; Cincinnati, OH, 24 Jan; Durham, NC, 26 Jan; Jacksonville, FL, 27 Jan; Orlando, FL, 28 Jan; Sarasota, FL, 29 Jan; Clearwater, FL, 30 Jan; West Palm Beach, FL, 1 Feb; Austin, TX, 4 Feb; Thackerville, OK, 5 Feb; San Antonio, TX, 6 Feb; San Diego, CA, 8 Feb; San Jose, CA, 9 Feb; Stockton, CA,10 Feb; Reno, NV, 12 Feb; Riverside, CA, 13 Feb; Phoenix, AZ, 14 Feb; dwts live 2016.jpg 2015 The "Perfect Ten Tour" ran from 13 June through 11 August. 2014 2008 The third cast of Dancing with the Stars - The Tour featured an ensemble of the show's most popular competitors including season five's Wayne Newton with Cheryl Burke, Sabrina Bryan with Mark Ballas, season three's Joey Lawrence with Edyta Śliwińska, and Monique Coleman with Alec Mazo, as well as professional dancers Derek Hough, Brian Fortuna, and Kym Johnson. Dances were choreographed by Louis van Amstel. 2007 2006 Category:Content